A Loving Addiction
by Jasper Winter Mory
Summary: I'm so sick of being a pureblood!" He screamed, throwing the bottle of pills to the ground. "I hate having to be perfect all the time, and I hate the punishments! I just want to be a normal teen!"


Author Notes: This is a challenge to the **For want of a better Title... Drug Challenge **Challenge. I must admit that when I read the challenge offer, I didnt' think that I was going to be doing it. Now that I wrote the first chapter, I must admit that wow, cool. I hope you like  
Warning: Drugs, Violence  
Summary: "I'm so sick of being a pureblood!" He screamed, throwing the bottle of pills to the ground. "I hate having to be perfect all the time, and I hate the punishments! I just want to be a normal teen!"  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, but the plot line, I partially own. Hehe Have fun: )  
Reminders: Please Please Please Review!

* * *

"Hmm…Potty, Weasel and Mudblood are out and about as usual…" Draco muttered from his seat in the Slytherin common room. Crabbe and Goyle were wondering around watching the golden trio for him as he was being lazy. "What shall I do in the meantime? Five hours until dinner and an empty common room." He smiled and disappeared to his room, smirking at the lack of fellow enemies. "Looks as if we have some time to do whatever we want to do, and I know exactly what I want to do." Draco spoke to his trunk. He opened the trunk and dug through it for a tiny bottle of liquid. "I want to do you."

"Oh my drugs," Draco spoke lovingly to the little bottle. He grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and poured a few droplets of the liquid into the juice. He then quickly downed the juice with a lip smacking "ahh." He felt the tingly sensation that he always felt when he took in his speed. He had always found drugs as an interesting concept. He never really knew what it was about people who took them and why they took them, but he didn't care right now. He stopped and remembered the very first time he, himself had taken a drug.

He was eleven years old, and at a local park by their house. He had hidden from his mother and ran down the street to the park to play, since his mother despised taking him to the park. There, he saw a grown up kid smoking something. "Hey, what's that?" Draco asked, without bothering to wonder about the consequences.

The kid laughed at him and handed him the joint. "Here, try it." So, eleven year old Draco got stoned with the assistance of the teenager. Draco smiled as the drugs took affect with provocative assistance. "Oh god, I can't wait 'til he sends me E. He told me that was grand. He was getting the drugs sent to him via owl from the exact same "teenager" that he had gotten stoned with at the age of eleven. Now he was fifteen, a chain smoker, an ecstasy addict, and a stoner. He was in deep shit, and he was fine with it. Thanks to being a pureblood and having a very affluent father, he was excused from classes for no reason and took that time in the Room of Requirement, which sometimes provided him with drugs, but mostly gave him a chance to get stoned and drunk without the wary eyes of seven hundred students.

"Thank god," he muttered. They were on Easter break now. His father didn't want him home because he was working on serious plans for the Dark Lord. Draco grabbed the bottle, a paper bag of cocaine and weed, and a small container of LSD, stuffed them into a black bag and headed off to the room of requirement.

"I wonder how much longer it'll take until it reaches it's peak," Draco muttered as he picked up his bag. He had never tried the non smoking version of Speed, and it was taking longer than usual. He walked up the staircase and bumped into non other than The Prince of Gryffindor himself. "Potter," he growled, his smile disappeared from his face.

"Malfoy, or should I say Draco, just to be certain," Harry replied. Draco chuckled and walked around the Seeker. "What, you afraid to pick a fight and be considered a Death Eater, not that you're being considered as otherwise. I wouldn't be surprised to see you standing next to Voldemort as his right hand man."

"I'm nothing like him," Draco replied, referring to the person who had assisted to giving birth to him. "I'm nothing like my father, and I will never be so shut your face Potter." He disappeared before Harry could retort with another foolish statement.

"Oh great," Draco muttered. "First a Potter and now a Weasley," he stated as pure innocent Ginny walked down the hall. She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. "Ginny." Draco smiled at his frenimy. They had to pretend to hate each other, but they had become great friends and were thick as thieves after the Black incident in his third year. She was having flashbacks from the Riddle incident, and he was there to help her and give her dreamless sleep potions, all the meanwhile, satisfying his needs with other potions.

"Hi there Draco. Where are you headed this lovely morning?" He gestured towards the upper levels and smiled. "Not the Room of Requirement again. You're always up there. Why don't you just come and spend a few hours with me on the grounds. We'll stay away from the public and have a chat." Draco chuckled and ran a hand through her flaming red hair.

"Ginny, love, I would wish to do nothing rather than take a walk with you, but I need to take care of something first. Listen, give me an hour or two, and I'll meet up with you after lunch and we'll take a long walk all over grounds, okay?" She nodded and he smiled. "Well I'll see you very soon okay? I just have two things to take care of," he muttered before the hallway started turning brighter and became extremely shiny. "Wow, I have to run. He kissed her hand and disappeared up the staircase.

Ginny watched him walk up the staircase with a small frown. "Draco, what's going on with you? I really wish I could understand why you've been acting so strangely recently." She smiled quickly, but frowned again as she walked down the hallway to the grounds.


End file.
